cosmicwarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilargi
Ilargi is the Global Protector of Information within the Silver Guard and part of the Division of Science and Research. Appearance Ilargi is a white female with skin the colour of a “peach crayon” as described by Usagi. Ilargi’s hair is red, it is unknown if that is the original colour, or dyed, that is style with a part on the right side of her head and covers the entire left side of her face. She is described as having an angular face with high cheek bones, pouty lips, and a soft chin with ample cleavage. Ilargi is of average height for a woman and is always seen wearing her Protector uniform; grey shoes, dark grey slacks and a matching double-breasted jacket, that she keeps unbuttoned at the top, with purple fabric across the front going down her jacket in two lines. Personality Ilargi is a flirtatious and kind woman who dislikes the idea of aging. She has been known to flirt with her comrades and to even spend the night with them. In Eat Die Love she was shown to have spent the night with a man, although his identity is not revealed, they were in her bedroom at the Guard’s headquarters, implying the man is also a part of the Silver Guard. She is shown to be extremely proficient at operating computers and creating pieces of technology. Also in Eat Die Love, just after waking up Ilargi was able to get to work immediately, operating her multi-monitor computers with little to no effort. In Dying Flame Ilargi supplied the Warriors with an earpiece that would translate English to Japanese for them instantly, a device she created. Not much has been shown of how Ilargi interacts with her subordinates, only that she dislikes being referred to as “ma’am” by Iah, and that she commands an entire Division of women, with Iah being the exception. History Nothing much is known about Ilargi’s past, only that she was born on the Moon. After being reincarnated on Earth, Ilargi regained her memories of her past life while she lived in Argentina. Before then she worked for a telecommunications company. Some time later she met Mani who was traveling to Argentina at the time. Together they began to train and worked with ex-military men and women and helped to stop crime in the area. Plot Weapon & Equipment Silver Crystal Fragment: After Artemis managed to retrieve pieces of the shattered Silver Crystal, Ilargi, along with the rest of the Protectors, were all given a shard. It is later revealed they all embed their shard in their weapon. When activated it’s been shown to supply them with a boost in power. The location of Ilargi’s shard and the effect it has on her unknown weapon has not been revealed. Powers & Abilities: Affinity: 'Ilargi’s talent has not been shown, but in Skeleton Bells 3, when discussing secondary affinities with Artemis, Luna suggested that Makoto train with Ilargi when the time came. This suggests Ilargi has powers comparable to Warrior Jupiter. '''Master Inventor: ' '''Technology Expert: Category:Female Category:Global Protector Category:Lunarian